ANSWER
by Syahayaff
Summary: #JUNHAO #SEVENTEEN #JUN #THE8 #MINGHAO #SAD #YAOI


TITTLE : ANSWER

*Flashback*

"Jun Hyung.. Kau terlalu sibuk. Aku ingin kau putuskan aku. Aku pun takbisa memahami sifatmu." Ucap Minghao saat bertemu dengan Jun di sebuah taman.

"T…. Ta…pi Minghao?" Jawab Jun. "Maafkan aku hyung." Jawab Minghao seraya memeluknya.

"Yasudah kita sudahi saja. Aku sama sepertimu. Aku tidak bias mengerti sifatmu"

Minghao hanya bisa meneteskan air mata lalu pergi meninggalkan Jun.

Jun pun tetap tinggal di bangku itu seraya melamun dan melepas kesedihannya ditinggal Minghao.

-...-

"Wen JunHui!" Bentak pak dosen yang bernama Joshua itu sambil melemparkan spidol.

"Mianhae." Jawab Jun yang terbangun dari lamunan sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk.

"Apa yang sedang aku fikirkan hah…" Gumamnya dalam hati.

Jam kuliahpun selesai dan Jun pun pergi pulang. Saat ia melewati sekolah Minghao, ia melihat Minghao sedang bercanda tawa dengan Pacar barunya yang bernama Hoshi. Ia hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum. "Ohh itu pacar barunya."

Keesokan harinya, Jun pun bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo,Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" . Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengangguk.

Dan Akhirnya merekapun berpacaran.

-...-

*Seminggu kemudian*

Minghao sedang asyik berjalan sendirian di taman. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Jun sedang bersama Wonwoo di bangku taman. Mereka tampak asyik sedang bercanda tawa. Minghao yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa hatiku sakit?" gumamnya sambil meneteskan air mata dan mencoba tersenyum lagi.

"Oh bukan apa-apa." Gumamnya lagi.

Minghao pun mencoba mengirim pesan sambil masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung, Apa kabar? Semoga bahagia bersama yang baru ya kkkk~" isi sms nya.

"Sepertinya ia sibuk dan tak sempat membuka pesanku. Yasudahlah~" Gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu ia pulang ke rumah.

"Aku tau kau disini Minghao. Maaf aku belum sempat membalas pesanmu." Ucap Jun dalam hati dan seketika melamun.

"Jun-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo heran. Jun terbangun dari lamunannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan senyuman sebari menggelengkan kepala.

-...-

*3 minggu setelah Minghao bepacaran dengan Hoshi*

"Sudah 1 minggu Hoshi Hyung tak ada kabar. Kemana dia? Aku lelah. Seminggu yang lalu pun dia sama seperti hari ini, seminggu taka da kabar." Gumam Minghao sambil berjalan setelah pulang sekolah. Jun yang dari kejauhan tak sengaja melihat Minghao mencoba menghampirinya.

"Minghao? Apa kabarmu?" Ucap Jun sambil menepuk pundak Minghao.

"Hyung? Baik,Kau?" Jawab Minghao sambil membalikkan badannya.

Jun hanya tersenyum. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya tampak sedih." Tanya Jun. Jun menariknya ke taman terdekat dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku.

"Hoshi Hyung hilang lagi tanpa ada kabar. Sepertinya aku menyerah lagi." Jawab Minghao.

"Hmm.. mungkin dia sibuk." Jawab Jun singkat. Minghao hanya mengangguk.

-...-

Sejak putus,Jun memang masih suka memperhatikan Minghao diam-diam. Tanpa disadari bahwa Minghao lebih suka memperhatikannya dibanding ia memperhatikan Minghao.

Hingga suatu ketika perasaan bersalah masa lalu kembali muncul dibenak Minghao. Minghao memutuskan untuk menunggu Jun didepan sekolahnya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Jun pun akhirnya melewati sekolah Minghao.

"Jun Hyung! Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ucap Minghao sambil menarik tangan Jun yang belum berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dan merekapun duduk di sudut taman dibangku yang sama seperti waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menceritakan ini sejak lama. Dulu aku sempat jenuh menunggumu yang sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sampai-sampai tak mengabariku. Dibelakangmu,aku berpacaran dengan DK. Tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya kemarin kalau dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan. Aku sempat berfikir aku lebih bahagia dengannya dan ingin memutuskanmu. Tapi 10 hari setelah berpacaran dengannya, dia tiba-tiba memutuskanku tanpa sebab. Dan beberapa hari kemudian aku putus darimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku ya. Maaf aku baru jujur hari ini." Cerita Minghao sambil menunduk dan sesekali meneteskan air mata.

Jun pun diam sejenak sambil mendengarkan cerita minghao.

"Aku bingung,kenapa setelah kita berpisah,kau terlihat berbeda? Kau menjadi lebih hangat dan lebih baik. Terimakasih sudah baik padakku. Setelah ini,kau boleh marah padaku bahkan membenciku dan menjauhiku." Ucap Minghao sambil menggenggam tangan Jun dan tetap menunduk.

Jun pun mengangkat dagu Minghao.

"Terimakasih sudah jujur padaku. Untuk apa aku membencimu? Aku akan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkanku. Aku memaafkanmu Minghao." Ucap Jun sebari tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Minghao.

Minghao pun membalas dengan senyuman lalu memeluk Jun.

-...-

"Seungcheol hyung,Mianhae." Teriak Jun yang tengah lemas dihajar Seungcheol. Minghao yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu saat pulang sekolah tampak terkejut dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini hyung? Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Minghao panik.

"Aku tak apa Minghao." Ucap Jun sambil mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

Seungcheol sang preman berandalan itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil tajam dari sakunya.

"Kau harus mati Jun-Ah….!" Teriak Seungcheol sambil mengarahkan pisau ke arah Jun.

"Jun Hyung awas!" Teriak Minghao yang memeluk Jun untuk melindunginya. Dan Minghao pun tertusuk oleh pisau yang Seungcheol arahkan pada Jun.

Minghao pun berteriak saat ditusuk sambil meremas baju Jun.

"Tak mungkin. Kenapa dia yang kena!" Ucap Seungcheol panik lalu menjatuhkan pisaunya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Jangan lari kau!" Teriak Jun sambil memeluk Minghao. Jun diam sejenak lalu berlutut sambil menahan tubuh Minghao yang hamper terjatuh.

"Minghao? Kau tak apa-apa? Kau sehat? Minghao jawab aku! Bodoh kau! Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku saja yang ditusuk? Ini semua salahku Minghao." Ucapnya sambil menangis dan sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Minghao.

-...-

"Bisa bicara dengan keluarganya Minghao?" Kata dokter yang menangani Minghao.

"Saya adiknya dok." Jawab Dino,Adik Minghao.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Ajak dokter ke ruangannya.

"Tunggu disini ya Jun hyung." Kata Dino yang mengikuti Dokter dari belakang.

Jun hanya mengangguk dan masih tak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Ia tengah duduk dibangku depan ruangan Minghao.

"Hyung mu terkena tusukan yang cukup dalam dihatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan penyakit lemah jantungnya itu dia mengalami shock berat. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kita sekarang hanya bias berdoa saja. Detak jantungnya menurun. Sabar ya." Ucap dokter pada Dino.

"Terimakasih dok." Ucap Dino.

"Sekarang kau boleh masuk ke ruangan Minghao."

Dino hanya mengangguk sambil keluar dari ruangan dokter lalu masuk ke ruangan Minghao. Tetapi Jun menarik tangannya.

"Minghao kenapa? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Jun panik.

"Dia terkena tusukan yang cukup dalam dihatinya. Dia juga punya penyakit lemah jantung. Dia pasti belum meminum obat hari ini. Dia shock berat. Detak jantungnya melemah." Cerita Dino.

"Lemah jantung? Kenapa aku baru tau?" ucap Jun yang membuatnya semakin sedih. Dino menepuk pundak Jun. "Aku masuk dulu hyung." Ucap Dino sambil mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan Minghao.

"Minghao hyung,kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Dino sambil memegang tangan dingin hyungnya.

"Eomma Appa mana?" Tanya Minghao yang masih lemah.

"Sedang diperjalanan." Jawab Dino.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang datang dan langsung menuju ke kamar Minghao. Jun terkejut karena ternyata Pak Joshua datang bersama Istrinya,Junghan. Jun pun langsung berdiri dan berkata,"P…. Pak Joshua?" Tanyanya gugup. "Aku Appanya Minghao dan ini Eommanya." Ucap Joshua sambil menepuk pundak Jun.

"Kami masuk dulu ya." Ucap Junghan. Jun pun mengangguk.

"Itu Appa dan Eomma sudah datang." Ucap Dino.

"Minghao,Sakit sayang?" Tanya Junghan khawatir dan langsung memeluk Minghao.

"Aku tak apa Eomma." Ucap Minghao lemas sambil tersenyum tipis.

Minghao berusaha meraih pundak Dino. Dino mendekatkan pundaknya lalu Minghao menepuknya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Jaga Appa dan Eomma ne. Bahagiakan mereka. Jangan lupakan aku. Aku masih disampingmu." Dino hanya terdiam mendengar itu sambil menahan tangis. "Iya hyung,pasti."

Joshua langsung menghampiri Minghao,"Apa yang kau bicarakan nak? Kau pasti sembuh. Kau kuat. Kau hanya lupa minum obat hari ini kan?" Ucap Joshua khawatir.

Minghao menggenggam tangan Appa dan Eommanya dan menyatukannya. Lalu meraih tangan Dino dan menaruh diatasnya.

"Eomma, Appa,Maafkan aku kalau belum bias membahagiakan kalian. Aku sayang kelian semua. Peluk aku." Ucap Minghao lemas kemudian merekapun memeluknya.

"Bisa panggilkan Jun hyung dan membiarkan aku berdua dengannya?" Dino mengangguk dan memanggil Jun. Joshua dan Junghan keluar dari kamar Minghao.

"Minghao,Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jun yang langsung menggenggam tangan dingin Minghao lalu menciumnya.

Minghao hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia mencoba meraih sebuah amplop yang ada diatas meja disebelah tempat tidurnya. Surat yang Dino ambilkan ditasnya tadi. Lalu iapun memberikan amplop itu kepada Jun.

"Hyung, Semoga bahagia bersama Wonwoo hyung ya. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sampai kapanpun. Aku ingin melindungimu selamanya." Iapun menggeggam tangan Jun. Jun hanya terdiam sambil menahan nangis. Air matapun menetes di pipi Minghao yang tengah tersenyum. Dan perlahan menutup matanya.

"Minghao,Dengar aku Minghao. Minghao bangun!" "Dokter tolong Minghao!" Teriak Jun sambil menangis histeris. Dokter,suster dan Eomma Appa Minghao beserta Dino langsung menghampirinya.

Dokter pun memakaikan alat kejut jantung(?)di dada Minghao. Sudah berkali-kali dikejutkan tapi ia juga tak sadar.

"Maaf kami tidak bias berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kini Minghao sudah tiada. Ikhlaskan dia ya." Kata dokter.

Eomma Appanya hanya bias menangis, apalagi Eommanya. Dino pun ikut menangis histeris sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Jun yang berlutut disamping tempat tidur Minghao hanya bisa menangis. Mereka mencoba ikhlas untuk semua ini.

-...-

"Bagiku hanya ada satu jawaban  
Aku ingin melindungimu selamanya

Hanya saat aku semakin dekat denganmu  
Apa yang bisa menyakiti hatiku?  
Kata-kata bahkan tak bisa disampaikan  
Ini perasaan hangat yang baru pertama kali kurasakan

Tapi kau tak tahu Banyak  
Aku hanyalah angin yang bertiup

Jika suatu hari kau memiliki cinta  
Sampai hari itu tiba, itu akan tetap  
Ketika hatimu hancur  
Seperti takdir, aku akan ulurkan tangan ini

Terkadang, ada hari-hari ketika pemandangan sedih terlihat  
Karena aku tak cukup nyaman  
Aku ingin memeluk bahumu yang gemetaran itu

Mengapa kau sendiri ,

Bahkan sekarang berdiri melawan angin?

Bahkan jika kau mungkin tak menyadari bahwa aku ada  
Aku rentangkan tanganku dan menjadi penghalang  
Hal yang membuatmu tersakiti  
Aku akan menerima semuanya

Sekarang angin mengajarkan  
Jika suatu hari kau memiliki cinta  
Sampai hari itu tiba, itu akan tetap  
Ketika hatimu hancur  
Seperti takdir, aku akan ulurkan tangan ini

Ada cinta yang aku hanya bisa berikan  
Ada baiknya untuk tersenyum tanpa mengetahui apa-apa  
Bagiku hanya ada satu jawaban  
Aku akan menjaga rasa sakit sehingga tak dapat menyakitimu"

Ini lagu NO3B – ANSWER hyung. Lagu yang sering aku dengarkan saat merindukanmu. Maaf aku harus mendahulukanmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir dan sedih. Aku akan selalu disisimu sampai kapanpun. Aku sudah menulis ini semalam sebelumnya. Bila ada yang membuatmu bahagia,aku akan ikut bahagia. Bila ada yang menyakitimu,ingatlah aku. Aku akan selalu menemanimu walau aku tak terlihat seperti angin.

Didalam amplop ini juga ada Gelang polos tapi nanti akan terisi dengan berbagai hal yang terjadi dihidupmu. Ku harap kau memakainya ya. Sebagai pengganti keberadaanku disisimu^^

Aku Menyayangimu,

Xu MingHao

-...-

Jun pun membaca surat pemberian itu. Ia langsung menulis surat dan segera mengantarnya ke makan minghao.

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia disana." Ucap Jun sebari menaruh sebuah surat diatas makamnya dan tiba-tiba ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Xu Minghao, aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Aku menyanagimu. Aku yakin kau sudah tersenyum disana. Aku akan pakai gelang ini kemanapun aku pergi. Jangan khawatirkan aku disana. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu.

Wen JunHui ^^"

Isi surat yang ditaruh Jun di atas makan Minghao yang telah terbuka.

"Hyung,Aku sudah membacanya. Terimakasih. Jangan lupakan aku." Terdengar sebuah bisikkan seperti suara minghao. Dan Jun merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Jun kemudian sadar dan melihat surat yang ia taruh diatas makan Minghao telah terbuka.

"Minghao? Minghao?" teriak Jun. Terlihat sosok berpakaian putih disebelah Jun. Sosok itu tampak seperti Minghao dan sosok itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jun.

"Kau kembali? Kau kembali kan?" Ucap Jun sambil melihat sosok itu.

Sosok itu perlahan menghilang seperti angin.

"Xu minghao." Jun pun menangis seraya memeluk nisan Minghao.

-THE END-

NOTES : Ini terinspirasi dari lagu NO3B – Answer.

Lirik terjemahan diambil dari furahasekai  
Source: /2013/01/02/beelzebub-ed1-no3b-answer-lyrics-indonesian-translation/

Thanks For Reading!^^


End file.
